Tokio Hotel Love and Rockstars
by SaigeStar
Summary: When Tokio Hotel doesn't have a place to stay and one girl just happens to have enough rooms at her house. what happens? will there be conflict...or love?
1. Chapter 1

"Cassidy…I want to ask you something...."

"Bill?" I asked questionably

"Would you be my girlfriend…?" He asked staring into my eyes

"Why the hell are you even asking of course I would love to be your gir-…?" _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

"What the-" I sat up in bed fast "aw shit, that was so..." I sighed dreamily, and then glared at my alarm clock "Stupid alarm clock." I pulled the bed covers back "ugh why can't that happen to me." I thought of my dream and looked at my Tokio Hotel poster and smiled "only three days till the concert" I silently scream and got out of bed and went in to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in my sweat pants, a sports bra and tank and walked out while slipping my Ugg boots on. I grabbed my duffle bag with my dance gear in it and a jacket that were by the top of the stairs, and headed down stairs grabbed an apple on the way and out the door to my car. My phone rang when I pulled out of the drive way *STACY*said my caller ID. "Hey girly what's up and why are you calling me I'm going to be at the studio in two minutes."

"Well." she said acting hurt. "Can't a friend call a friend?"

"No they can't, not unless their far way and not two minutes, and you obviously want something so spill." I turned a street and stopped behind another car at a red light.

"Well, I was wondering if you could pick me up another box of powder chalk for my flats." She asked with hope in her voice.  
"AGAIN! That's three this week Stacy." The light had turned green. "I know, but my new puppy thought it would be fun to eat it… I swear he'll eat anything." She wined into the phone loudly.

"Ok. But you have to pay me back, when I get to the studio this time."

"Deal, you know I love you Cass." I could hear her getting ready to hang up. "Aw shut up, see you in ten."

"Kay." she hung up

"Ok then detour." I turned my car right just barely missing the turn and pulled into our local dance shop and got out. I walked over and tried the doors…locked. "Great." I got into the car again and went to the drug store and walked in

"Hi do you guys sell those big white chalk sticks for kids?" I asked a sales person, I looked at his name tag…Jimmy. "A yes it would be in the child's toys isle five." Jimmy said pointing me in the direction,  
"Thanks."I muttered and hurried to isle five.

I spotted a big box of white chalk went to the cashier paid for it along with a hammer and a newspaper I picked up along the way, and walked to my car "I hope this works I mean it was the same amount as powdered chalk."

The thing about our dance studio is that it also had a recording studio attached well only one and it was the second biggest room; I've only been in there once. Pulling into the dance studio's parking lot, I got out of my car locked it and went to the side of the building and took the chalk out along with the hammer and newspaper.

Making sure no one saw me, or was actually around I spread the newspaper on the sidewalk behind the building took the chalk out and placed it on it and took the hammer and placed it above the chalk "here goes nothing...please work." I prayed and started to hammer at the chalk little pieces flying about, after 15 minutes and almost the whole box, with one left, it started to look half way like powder. "Thank god"

I started to do the last one when I noticed a shadow come over me or should I say shadows. I stopped hammering and looked up and saw four boys around twenty years old twenty-two max, and an older guy standing behind them, all of them wearing hats and sunglasses.

"Uh." I looked at the hammer and the once chalk sticks, now converted to powder Stacy wouldn't think to differ. I looked back up at the boys "Can you guys do me a favor whoever you are, and not tell anyone about this, I think it would sound a bit odd…thanks ." I picked up the hammer put it in my dance bag picked up the newspaper carefully and dumped the chalk powder into the chalk box put the lid back on it, took the label off of it put it in the bag threw the newspaper in the garbage next to the backdoor, opened the door and left.

----

I had just stepped through the door to the studio when my best friend Stacy appeared out of nowhere with her hair in messy pony-tail, and a scowl on her face.

"Cassidy It's been like an hour, Where the hell where you?!" She said as I walked passed her.

"Hello to you to." I dropped my bag on the ground by the back and looked my friend.

"Well?" she stood with both hands on her hips.

"Jeez sorry I had made another stop… now where's my money?"

"Pushy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Here… and my chalk?"

I took the money and took chalk from out of my bag "Here."

"Than- hey this isn't my chalk." She said giving me a pointed look.

I sighed. She just HAD to be smart today "Sorry Stac the dance shop was closed for un-known reasons, so I had to do it myself with a hammer the Sunday times and chalk sticks. But it was the same amount so don't expect to get your money back."

She laughed "OhMyGod I wish I could've been there… oh well chalk is chalk come on."

I grabbed my apple as walked to the center of the room sat down next to Stacy and started to stretch while eating my apple. "So are you still coming to the concert?"

"DUH! I wouldn't miss it even if that guy from Saw came and ripped of both my legs." She said looking at me with a 'Why-would-you-even-ask-that' face.

"Wow." I said taking another bite.

"Yeah."

"So you want to see a movie tonight I hear The Blind Side is good." I crossed my legs in front of me and looked at her.

"Seriously?"

"No."

"We could rent a movie." She said as she worked her legs into front splits.

"Or we could just have an argument on whose cuter Tom or Bill...but there twins so I don't know if it's possible."

"No Georg is the definitely the cutest."

"Twins."

"Georg."

"Twins."

"Georg."

"Georg."

"Twins."

"HA!" I smirked at her.

"Shit." she muttered

" Ha-ha." I said. I the door and looked over to see Mike the guy who owns the studio, at the door.

"Girls why are you just sitting there, get dancing." He scolded us.

"Now Mike do you really want to be responsible for us if we pull a muscle and…never dance again. Then what will you do. Hmmm?" Stacy replied raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled and added "Yeah mikey we are after all, basically the only people who come here without us you would be doomed.

"Not anymore. We have four new people."

Stacy asked curiously. "Really who?"

"Hey guys come over here for a sec." he called down the hall. A second later four boys walked up to Mike's side. The same boys I had seen earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Hey guys come over here for a sec." he called down the hall. A second later four boys walked up to Mike's side. The same boys I had seen earlier.

"Guys this is Cassidy and Stacy the dancers of this dump." He said motioning towards us with a flare of his arm.

"HEY! Were the ones who keep you off the street remember that." both Stacy and Cassidy said together.

"The rent is not the expensive….actually it's about 20 bucks if I turn everything off…. Anyway we've got to go."

"Wait, dude Mike, what are their names we can't just call them Hey or Um." Stacy said as she stood up.

"They don't want people to know their names, and NO I will not tell you why." He added quickly when he saw Cassidy open her mouth. She shut it quickly.

"Well it's not like their famous or anything." Stacy huffed and she walked over to the stereo and put our CD in.

"Right yeah, um gotta go." he hurried the four guys away and shut the door quickly and quietly.

Both Stacy and I looked at each other and shrugged "Hey, don't they remind you of someone?"

"Sorta." she replied, as I got up and got into place. She walked over, and stood beside me. "I just can't place my finger on it though." She shrugged.

Lady Gaga's Bad Romance blasted out of the speakers. You would think that we would do hip hop, or modern or ballet, but no. We do ALL of those in one.

We waited for the music cue "5,6, 5,6,7,8" Stacy counted out.

We started our routine we been trying to rearrange for the past month, finally we got it down and were practicing it for the first, ok second time. After turning, twisting, jumping and moving so fast it felt like our heads were going to spin off, we landed with one last grand jete and 10 pirouettes' (jazz) in place, we stepped out and stopped. Our breathing ragged. Cassidy walked over to her bag and grabbed a water bottle from it, taking a long drink she placed it back in it, and took out a bobby pin and secured the loose piece of hair that had flowed free.

An hour of doing the dance, over and over till perfect Cassidy noticed someone peeking in, it was one of the "I-don't-want-anyone-to-know-my-name" guys. He saw me looking at him, and quickly disappeared. "Stacy I'll be right back."

"Kay." she said not looking up from the enormous CD stack she kept in her dance bag.

I quickly walked out of the room and down the hall to the recording room and tried to open it "Locked," I whispered. I took the bobby pin out of my hair and stuck it in the key hole & started to move it around in till I heard the little satisfied click.

I placed the pin back in my hair and opened the door just a fraction, seeing that no one was paying attention, I slipped in and shut door quietly behind me. Standing in the shadows I saw the older guy who was with the other guys this morning, talking to them. They were standing in a circle so I couldn't see their faces, suddenly the older guy comes out of the booth and sits behind the recording equipment and starts to speak to them thru the intercom.

"Ok guys take one, Automatic." He said.

Automatic what the- "O-M-G." I covered my mouth and silently screamed when the guys turned around. OMGOMGOMGOMG TOKIO HOTEL was in our small town dance/recording studio recording their new CD AHHHHHH, I screamed silently again.

I watched Bill sing while Tom played the guitar and Georg the bass, while Gustav rocked out on drums.…omg Tokio Hotel here eepp. They finished singing and I realized I had to get back to Stacy, I tried to sneak out but my foot got caught on a cord and I tripped "Wah." I said as I came to crash on the floor "Dancers…are so frickn' graceful…." I got up and realized that everyone was looking at me, great. "Uh… hi, yeah this is, this is not what it looks like."

"How did you get in here, the door was locked." The older guy asked.

Tokio Hotel came out of the booth. Crap I couldn't tell him I picked the lock; I tucked a strand of my dark auburn hair behind my ear. And looked down "Well the door was open or at least was for me, uh I'm sorry for interrupting." Wow that sounded lame even to me.

Boy did I want to hug them "But I saw one of them at the window and followed them...also they looked familiar so..." I couldn't stand it anymore "CAN I HUG YOU?!" I semi-shouted, oops. The band laughed but said yes. I ran over and hug Gustav, who hugged me back smiling, next Georg, Stacy is going to have a fit when I tell her, who patted my back, then tom, "eepp".

"What?" he said looking down at me smiling with amusement. His brown eyes sparkling.

"Uh nothing..." I laughed nervously, then the door opened and Mike came in and saw me.*

"Cassidy what are you doing in here." he said to me in a stern voice "Guys I'm so sorry."

"MIKE ITS TOKIO HOTEL, TOKIO HOTEL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"I'm soooo sorry I didn't know she was a fan." He said wide eyed looking at my favorite band.

"It's alright we love all of our fans." Gustav smiled at me.

I smiled back, then I noticed Bill had come over to me and with a smile asked.

"Can I have a hug?" he said with a smile and the cutest German accent.

I hesitated for a second but then he smiled at me, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He smelled so good I didn't want to let go but if I didn't I would look weird, he wrapped his arms tight around me. "I could die right now and be content." I said, but only loud enough that only Bill could hear. He pulled back and smiled at me, I let my arms dropped to my side. And I looked at Mike. "Sorry Mike but I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that all the time…by the way Cass next time put on a shirt." He said giving me a look.

I looked down and realized I forgot to put my top back on, I had taken it off and was only wearing a black sports bra and my baggy grey sweats. "well that's embarrassing." I said, they all laughed, I noticed Tom looking at my chest, not like there was anything to see. "Well I guess I should go and put a top on."

"You do that." Mike said.

"Well, bye." I hugged them once more and left shutting the door behind me, walked to the Dance studio.

"Cass where were you it's been like 20 min."

"Sorry Stacy I got caught up in something." decided not to tell her just yet in case they wanted them being here a secret.

"Okay so can we start again?" she said walking over to the stereo.

"Sure." we got in positions Bad Romance once again blasted through the room. And started at the music cue.

With Tokio Hotel…


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTES

Authors Note

Hey so I thought I should tell you guys a few things first about Cassidy and Stacy.

Cassidy:

Dark Auburn hair(long)

Blue grey eyes

Dancer, wants to go to the Performing Arts school in Germany when she graduates HS

Shes a Senior.

Tall, slim, yet athletic build.

Rich lives in a big house even though she lives in a small town.

a/n I don't exactly KNOW per-say which 'small town' it is, but its like 15 min from the big city k lol

very nice, BIG tokio hotel fan

has a crush on Bill…but read the story to find out more.

Stacy:

White blond hair with black underneath, layered.

Green eyes.

Short, slim, dancers build

Best friend of Cassidy(meaning only friend)

Dancer

Wants to be a writer.

Middle class

Loves Cassidy like a sister(Cassidy feels the same)

Is in love with Georg

Big Tokio Hotel fan

Nice.

a/n Cassidy and Stacy ARE NOT based on me and my best friend, though the appearance are. Lol, but everything else is fiction well. We are dancers and I really did kill the chalk with a hammer…may it rest in peace…. But other then that everything else is made up.

Well that's all, enjoy the next chapter. Love you all

REVIEW REVIEW MWAH! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Tokio Hotel……

"Guys again, I am so sorry." Mike said turning to the guys.

"It's no problem, she was funny" Gustav said

Georg laughed in return. "Ja…and Bill-"

"I nothing." Bill scowled.

Tom laughed at his younger brother's reaction. "Mike it's ok at least she didn't scream...sort of. And she was hot" He smirked

The guys all laughed. It was so like to Tom to think that.

"Ok, well I just wanted to tell you that since its Sunday, well be closing up in 10 minutes."

"Alright, thank you." Bill said, and then Mike left.

"So Bill that girl…Cassidy…was pretty cute huh?" giving him a look Tom lifted both brows at his brother.

Bill blushed a light shade of pink. "I don't know what you mean." He muttered.

"Nu-huh, come on little bro lets go."

The guys and their manager grabbed their things and left.

Cassidy's POV

"Okay, well I'll see you later Cass." Stacy said as we headed outside.

"Yeah ok bye, Stacy." I said and walked to my car.

All of a sudden snow started to fall "Great I should of checked the weather before I left, but then again I should have known it is after all December."

I got to my car opened the back door and put my duffle bag in, just when I was about to get in the front seat I remembered I left my jacket in the studio.

"ughh." I groaned, it was starting to snow faster now. I shut the front door and ran inside went to the studio and saw my jacket near the stereo. I walked over and grabbed it and walked out of the building. "You've GOT to be kidding Me." there was at least 5 inches of snow covering the ground, the top of my car…everywhere. I ran to my car jumped in slamming the door cause I didn't want it to get any colder in the car and tried to turn it on…..it didn't….not even a sound. "AHHHH." I hit the steering wheel took my jacket, my duffle bag got out of the car locked it, and ran in to the building again. I dropped my bad on the ground by the wall pulled my jacket on and slid down on to the floor with my knees up and my hands resting on them. I laded my head against the wall and sighed, I heard voices coming, and looked to the right and saw Tokio Hotel come up and stop in front of me. "uhh…hi." Great, just like the first time.

Bill looked down at me. "Hallo, why are you on the floor?"

"Good question." Mike said as he came up behind them "Cassidy why aren't you leaving it's time to close up."

"Sorry Mike the snow started and my car won't start…can I get a lift?"

"It'll be awhile Cassidy…sorry, unless you can wait."

I sighed "yeah I guess….wait what time is it?"

"1:25 pm." Tom replied looking down at me. I stood up stashing my hands in my coat pockets.

"Crap...I can't wait...I guess I'll just walk home Mike, thanks though."

Georg's phone rung, answering his phone he walked away from us "uh-uh…yes…what!?...but….ja…I understand…thank you." he hung up and came back towards us "Because of the storm the hotel is closing, there's been a black out and everything has been turned off, even heating."

"WHAT!" the twins said in union.

"Where will we stay then?" Gustav asked.

I suddenly got an idea while the boys talked about what to do with their manger. I got my cell out of my bag and dialed my mom. "Hi mom...yes…my car won't start….no its ok….mom…MOM…I have a question, some friends of mine don't have a place to stay, the hotel called and said something about a black out no heat…yes…anyway can they stay with us...umm hehe…a month…MOM PLEASE…I promise..Oh My God thank you, thank you, thank you." I closed my phone "eeeppppppp!" the boys stop talking and looked at me. "um hey I have an idea." I looked over at them. "I know where you could stay…"

Bill looked at me confusion in his eyes."Where?"

"You could stay with us...well me and my mom, we have 3 extra bedrooms Tom, you and Bill would have to share…but it's nice and there's a bathroom with each room so yeah, and heating, TV, food you know the works…though no room service."

"Cassidy that would be great...are you sure though, that it's ok with your mom?" Tom asked me

"she said as long nothing happens…you know…like..." I trailed off not wanting to finish.

"We get it." Bill chuckled quietly.

"Oh good cause I so didn't want to explain." I laughed "oh and one more thing...."

"Hmm?" Tom made a questioning sound.

"You have to give me a ride."

Everyone started to laugh.

I picked up my duffle bag and walk out to their car with them "No bus?"

"No. We want it not to be known were here right now." Bill said before stopping to turn to their manger, they started to speak in German. The older guy nodded and walked away I assumed to his car.

"Oh." Tom opened the back of the black Escalade for me and put my duffle bag back there, he shut it and got in the front but then decided to sit in the back which let the driver seat open for me, I got in and started the car, backed out of the parking space and left the lot. There was an awkward silence "so…"

"Yeah…" Bill said he was in the seat next to me. Tom in the very back, Georg and Gustav who were looking outside, in the seats behind us.

Everything was quiet...sorta like outside, everything was white. I loved the snow always have since I was little, it was peaceful calming, helps me think...but right now all that was going thru my mind was…OMG, OMG, OMG, BREATHE OMG, OMG, OMG, BREATHE…

10 minutes later I pulled in to my drive way the boys got out as I pulled the keys out of the ignition. I hopped out of the car took my bag from Tom as he came around the front with it, walked up the walk way got out my keys opened the front door. "MOM I'M HOME!" I called.

I saw my mother walk down the stairs her auburn hair tied in a loose pony tail. "Hi sweetie are you alright did you get a ride?"

"Mom deep breaths...I'm fine, remember I said some friends were staying for a month?"

"Oh yes." she looked over my shoulder "are these them?" she pointed to the guys.

"Yeah this is Bill&Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing and Gustav Schafer." I pointed to each of them when I said their names.

"Hallo." They said in union.

"Hi, what interesting accents, where are you from?" my mom asked.

"Germany" Gustav replid.

"Oh…ohh you're the guys she has taped up all over her walls...the posters." It finally dawning on her.

"MOM!" my eyes bugged as I turned red with embarrassment, I probably look like a tomato …mothers…"

Both my mom and Tokio Hotel laughed. I crossed my arms and glared at them in till they stopped.

"Aw don't worry I think it's cute." Tom smirked at me.

"Yeah." Bill said.

"Uh-uh." that so didn't quench my embarrassment, "do you guys have your bags?" they looked at each other "that's what I thought… go get your bags and meet me up stairs." they walked outside again to get their bags, while I ran up stairs to the bathroom, I grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with ice cold water not bothering to ring it out. I scrubbed my face till it was red.

"Cassidy what are you doing?"

I turned around to see Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustavo staring at me, I placed the washcloth at the edge of the sink and walked out of the bathroom "nothing follow me…wait hold on" I went back into the bathroom and rung the washcloth over my head, cold water poured over me soking both my head and shirt. "AH!" I yelped "definitely awake." I walked back out of the bathroom and gestured for them to follow me "don't mind me I just had to make sure I wasn't asleep…"

"You're not asleep." Bill looked at me funny.

"So I noticed." I chuckled as I pointed to my wet head "Gustav this is your room." I opened the first door and moved out of the way so he could pass, he set his bags on the bed.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." I motion for the others to follow, I go to the next one and do the same, step aside for Georg to pass he set his bags at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks." He said as he turned to me.

He shut his door and I opened the one facing Georg's room across the hall. "Well this is your room." I stepped aside to let them pass, as Bill walked in Tom grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

"You know I could have shown you that you're not dreaming, instead of this." He said as he looked into my eyes and moved a piece of my wet hair from my face.

"Yeah…how?" I asked seductively

"Well like this for one" he bent his head to kiss me

"Does he really think I would let him kiss me?" I thought to myself. I put my two fingers to his lips and stopped him, he opened his eyes an looked at me. I, being about an inch shorter than him didn't have to stand on my tip toes as I whispered in his ear my lips brushing the skin. "Only in your wildest dreams…" I patted his cheek as I stepped away and smirked.

His face turned red "was zur Hölle!"(What the hell)

"You seem angry."

He stormed into the room; Bill was on the floor laughing.

"Glad I could amuse you * I smiled "if you guys need me just go to my room I'll most likely be there if not then check the office It's the room with the two French doors downstairs...tell the others."

He finally picked himself off the floor and whipped his tears away smudging his eyeliner. "Ok thank you Cassidy."

"Please call me Cass."

"Cass."

I smiled and shut the door, I went to my room, shut and locked the door so no one could come in and changed into my pjs, laid on my bed and started to read a book I found on my desk…. Afterwards…. Unlocking my door I walked out and down stairs to the kitchen*

I saw my mom standing over the stove stirring something. "Sweetie, dinners almost ready could you call your friends down?"

"Wait… what's the time." It couldn't be that late already

"7:30"

"Wow I must have been really into the book."

"Well considering you like to read, I'd say so."

I laughed "Kay I'll go get them." I walked up stairs and knocked on Gustav's and Georg's door and told them that dinner was almost ready and that they should go down stairs, they walked down stairs as I knocked on the twins door.

"Come in." one of the twins called.

I came in and saw them lying at the foot of their beds watching the 54' inch plasma.

The thing about me and my mom was that we inherited about 5 million from my grandfather who just happened to be rich and didn't tell us, that stupid little…, now that he's dead he gave it to us, so we bought this house, I gave Bill and Tom the room with the two twin beds, all the rooms had a bathroom and a TV, but we don't abuse the money we have, I'm not spoiled and I made sure of that.

"Hey my mom wanted me to tell you dinners going to be ready in…well like now."

Both twins looked at me then at my pjs, I had my powder pink Hollister sweat pants and a white hoodie with a black star in the middle, I had pulled my hair up into a messy pony-tail at the top of my head.

"What?" I looked down at my attire

"Why, are you wearing that it's not that late." Bill asked

"I'm skipping dinner."

"*_cough_* anorexic *_cough_*" Tom said pretend to cough.

I turned to Tom "I am NOT anorexic I'm just really tiered."

"Sure..." he said rolling his eyes.

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING…dinners ready come down when you want…Tom, YOU don't have to." I turned and left, stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen.


End file.
